Facets of a Spider
by Night Foliage
Summary: Based on the livejournal prompts from villainy100, this is a series of one-shots all looking at different aspects of the Genei Ryodan.
1. 061 Bewildered

**Facets of a Spider**

Prompt: 061 Bewildered

Disclaimer – I do not own this masterfully crafted manga series.

Authors Note – Inspired by chapter 2 in Pakunoda's Memories by Visions. If you've read this scene, or something similar to it, than it's because you've read that fanfic. I rather liked the idea, so I decided to make a one-shot dedicated to that part of the fic. If I seem a bit vague, it's because I don't want to spoil either fic. You people should try that fic.

Thanks -** Ironic-Sarcasm **and **happy123** for beta-ing this fic.

---

HUNTER X HUNTER

---

"Daisuke-kun, tell us more."

"Yeah, Dai-chan. I want to hear more about the Ouroboros Theory."

Daisuke smiled at the girls surrounding him, instantly capturing their hearts as well as their attention. They smiled back automatically, ready to hang on his every word.

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo sweater, Daisuke, otherwise known as Shalnark, looked like any other college student in the café. Working on his laptop, he easily blended in while drinking an iced coffee that did not taste like coffee. His easy-going smile and need for knowledge was not out of place in his current setting, but did set him uniquely apart from those around him. But other than his vast store of knowledge, abnormal amount of wealth, and custom cell phone model, nothing about signaled that he was Shalnark of the Genei Ryodan.

Except for his strange acquaintances that always pulled him away from the coffee shop.

In the past, it had always been Pakunoda to alert him of their next job. She was by far the most inconspicuous out of the Ryodan in looks and attitude. She would patiently wait nearby, perhaps getting herself a refreshment or pastry, allowing Shalnark the needed time to extract himself from company. Then they would walk out of the café, side by side, looking to the entire world a normal couple.

Shalnark remembered the first time Pakunoda had come to a coffee shop to get him.

It was a normal day in the life of the college student whose name was, for that time, Kazuki.

"… So as you can see, it's quite possible to make another planet habitable by simply melting their ice caps. As a result, life could develop in a way similar to how life developed on our planet."

Turning his laptop for the other at his table to see, Kazuki gestured to the 3D model on the screen. The girls eagerly leaned forward in order to get a closer look, while the guys grumbled but were otherwise intrigued. The diagram swiveled, showing the necessary technology in order to pull off the feat Kazuki had just mentioned. Fascinated, the young adults didn't notice when the smile that normally graced Kazuki's features faded. Neither did they notice the young, blonde woman he was currently looking at.

Finally, a girl shyly glanced up only to see Kazuki's expression.

"Kazuki-kun? Is something wrong?"

He blinked, and then looked at the girl allowing a smile to slide back onto his face. The girl blushed and looked away.

"I'm fine. I just didn't realize how late it was. I need to get going." He smiled apologetically and started to pack his things.

A resounding sound of protests came from both males and females in the vicinity. They clamored around him, preventing him from leaving. But they all stopped when a beautiful woman placed a hand directly on Kazuki's own, before saying, "It's time to leave."

Dressed in a dark blue skirt and vest with white blouse underneath, Pakunoda didn't look that different from some of the inhabitants of the café. However, what set her apart from the rest was her cool attitude and sharp aura. She showed little to no emotion compared to the other girls, yet had instantly grabbed Kazuki's attention. The group could only stare, speechless, as Kazuki let himself be pulled away by the sophisticated woman.

Pakunoda let go as soon as they were out of range. The two walked together, Shalnark looking casually away from his fellow comrade.

"Kazuki?" Pakunoda inquired curiously.

Shalnark sighed; he really didn't want to explain. "Paku, look, it's nothing really-"

"You don't look like a Kazuki."

Shalnark turned to look at Pakunoda. She was smiling and that's when he knew that she understood. Shaking his head, he let a smile, not the soft one worn by Kazuki, but a real smile show on his face.

"Well I liked the sound of it."

"I think you look more like an Eiji-kun."

"What? No, Kazuki is so much better."

The next time Pakunoda had went to pick Shalnark up; she found he had been using the name Eiji. After they were out of the shop, Pakunoda said once again that the name didn't suit him and proceeded to pick a new one.

The next time Shalnark went out, he would use the new name chosen for him until Pakunoda declared once more that the name was all wrong before thinking of another. This became routine for the two as Pakunoda was the only one to alert Shalnark of the Genei Ryodan's next job.

Sometimes, whenever she had to get him from a coffee shop, Pakunoda would buy some pastries as Shalnark purchased some coffee. Then the two would walk together, enjoying the normalcy of their situation.

The names Pakunoda gave him were interesting. Some were normal: Akira, Seichi, Hiroyuki, and the like. Those names were nothing out of the ordinary, so Shalnark had no trouble using them.

However, when Pakunoda was feeling particularly fickle, she would give him more exotic names: Wkwasi, Jonathan, Jean-Luc. Names that did not correspond with his ethnicity. These names he had more difficulty with as people normally asked for an explanation for the strange name. He would spin some story about his parents loved traveling, or how he had been born in a different country than his parents. Some stories were a little more stretched than others. He would say his given name was a namesake after a fake legendary warrior/philosopher. Then he would tell amazing and fantastical achievements made by this person, capturing his audience.

Then there were times when Pakunoda wanted to push Shalnark and his abilities of charm and persuasion. Playfully, she would give him a name corresponding to the current job at hand. Shalnark had to admit that those names were the hardest of names to use. He either had a hard time staying in character or a harder time explaining away his name. It had taken him awhile to think of a story on why anyone would name their child Faberge or how it was such a coincidence that his name was Obama.

Now, after Pakunoda's passing, Shalnark felt the distinctive gap in his life. His time with Pakunoda had been precious. She understood, and more importantly, let him fulfill his need to be around others. Instead of asking questions, Pakunoda had essentially encouraged him, whilst making a cherished tradition between them.

It wasn't the same without her.

Now Machi would sometimes come get him. Disliking the crowds, she tended to use a nen string or her en to get his attention. This method left Shalnark little time to apologize to those around him and get his stuff before Machi abandoned him.

Although compared to Shizuka, he supposed Machi's way was much more considerate. Shizuka would wordlessly grab Shalnark, visibly and publicly dragging him out of the store. He had lost many laptops that way because Shizuka would not let go until they were well on their way to the next job.

He was glad that he didn't have to worry about Franklin or Kurotopi being sent, but God forbid if Phinks or Nobunaga had to get him.

Shalnark wished he could look up from his laptop and see Pakunoda with a few croissants in hand. He knew he wouldn't but still thought of it anyway.

He was still using the same name Pakunoda had last given him. The name before his current one had been Daichi. Thinking that the name Daichi was a little closer to what they were looking for, she had given him the name Daisuke.

It was a hopeless dream, but Shalnark wished that if Pakunoda ever came back, she would say what she had really meant in the time they spent together. All he wanted was that reassurance of her saying it aloud. That none of the other names fit him. That it was unreasonable of him to think that any other name would work. That he should maybe be ashamed of using another name.

That the only name that truly suited him was Shalnark, Shalnark from the Genei Ryodan.

---

HUNTER X HUNTER

---

Authors Note - This is JUST a one-shot. As much as I would love to continue this story, I can't. I feel like I would ruin the feel to this story. However, I do like this idea a lot, and the idea of a slight Pakunoda/Shalnark friendship so I've decided to make the multi-chaptered version of this one-shot. It'll be more detailed and expand on this one-shot, so please look forward to it.

Read and Review!

Even if you don't review, I hope my fic has inspired you authors out there to start writing Hunter X Hunter fanfiction.


	2. 046 Dark

**Facets of a Spider**

Prompt: 046 Dark

* * *

HUNTER X HUNTER

* * *

"Please, just let me go..." Unable to finish his plea, his voice cracked from dehydration and terror.

Years ago, Owl never would have thought he could be in this position: beaten, tortures, and broken. Not him, never a member of the infamous Injuuin_. _But here he was, locked in a pitch black room, simpering in his own filth.

_Dark._

_**Ironic isn't it? Your codename, Owl.**_

He had been in that room for who know how long, and knew that he wasn't going to be let out anytime soon. Even so, he begged his captors to let him go, to let him out of that room, to kill him. He had lost all his strength, and couldn't even muster enough to take his own life.

_Black and lonely, so very lonely. Lonely, black, lonely._

_**You won't escape, nor will I give you any hope of escaping.**_

Owl wondered. Wondered about the days that had passed since his capture, wondered is he had been replaced, and wondered if any of the other Injuuin had been kept alive.

_Not a soul in sight. Not a person seen._

_**I'm going to keep you here. Not forever, never for forever. But know that you may be here for awhile.**_

Time passed neither quickly nor slowly here. Instead, it sat, saturating around Owl. His body lay on the floor, suspended in alternating states of nothingness and pain. The darkness had long settled onto his body, making a permanent home there.

_Heavy, heavy, low, low. Fast, fast, slow, slow._

_**This doesn't have to hurt. Stop making this so hard on yourself.**_

There was only one viable action to Owl and that was to think. Sometimes he thought that death was creeping on him like the shadows at the side of his mine. At other times he thought he was moving, walking, pacing, doing something that his mind had declared impossible in his state of being. he couldn't determine what was actually happening anymore.

He was sane.

Except he wasn't.

Owl always reached an emotional high whenever he saw light. The light came sporadically, randomly, but he was sure he saw a silver of something. Not darkness, nor shadows, but a bright glow that had to be light.

It disappeared.

That something always disappeared.

Everything had left him at that point. No emotion, no desire, only a blank, bith in his memory and mind.

_Dark, dark, dark, dark..._

_**If it's so dark, why don't you open your eyes?**_

So he did.

Owl thought he saw a room other than the one he was sure he was enclosed in. There were monitors, rippling curtains, and clean sheets all contained in a sterile white room. But there was the door. And past that door was that dark room, waiting for him. then the white room was getting unclear, fuzzy. Black fog devoured the sterling white walls and slowly deteriorated the images he imagined. Shadow after shadow consumed him and he found himself back in the black room.

_Trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped..._

_**It seems like you'll be here forever.**_

* * *

HUNTER X HUNTER

* * *

Author's Note - I had been wondering what had happened to Owl after his capture. After all, Kuroro's nen ability requires him to keep the person he stole a skill from alive. Sorry if this one shot didn't turn out so amazing. This is completely unbeta-ed and I'm not sure if I captured Kuroro's voice very well. Well it's the first update in a very long time.

Read and Review!

(Or write your own Hunter X Hunter fic and add to this fandom.)


End file.
